


С королевского плеча

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Филиппа Бойенс ценит мистера Армитиджа. ОЧЕНЬ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С королевского плеча

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru

Филиппа Бойенс считает, что в профессиональной жизни у нее было две по-настоящему больших удачи: тот самый звонок от Джексона, когда трубку снял ее, теперь уже бывший, партнер; и то, что ей удалось настоять на замене Таунсенда Мортенсеном. Хотя к тому моменту, когда злой и вконец осипший от споров Питер согласился, Таунсенд уже шесть недель как тренировался и репетировал роль.

Филиппа помнит, какие аргументы использовала тогда: «Он вождь, он должен объединять, воодушевлять и вести за собой! Для этого нужны опыт и авторитет — он должен быть старше!» Сейчас она снова старается убедить Джексона, и её не покидает чувство, что кто-то там наверху тихонько похихикивает в кулак, слыша: «Он отправляется в тяжелейший поход за утраченным наследием своего народа! Он должен быть бодр, неутомим и заражать энергией — он должен быть моложе!» Судя по взгляду Питера, иронию вселенной он вполне оценил, а вот мистера Армитиджа — не очень. Но сдаваться Филиппа не намерена: Ричард шикарный мужчина, и у нее захватывает дух при мысли о том, какой великолепный король — «узбад», вспоминает она словечко, которое они с Фран раскопали, роясь в словарях кхуздула, — из него получится. И, в конце концов, Питер уступает.

Любые съемки — это хаос. А уж такие масштабные, как затеянная ими экранизация «Хоббита», — и подавно. Тренировки, читки, пробные прогоны сцен, монтаж декораций в нескольких павильонах сразу, поиск локаций, примерки «протезов», сценарий, правящийся пять раз на дню, безумное количество работающих людей и неизбежные форс-мажоры.  
К Филиппе подбегает костюмерша — Эмма — с тяжелой шубой в руках, и кажется, что у девушки вот-вот начнется истерика. Она тараторит, что никак не может найти мистера Армитиджа, а примерить шубу надо именно сегодня, потому что это уже третий по счету «окончательный» вариант. Филиппа манит ее за собой. Ну да, она совершенно случайно знает расписание Ричарда на полгода вперед, и сегодня он как раз впервые примеряет на себя образ гномьего короля.

Первый, кого она замечает, оказавшись в гримерке, — разумеется, Ричард. Он стоит к ней спиной, внимательно изучая в зеркале свое Ториновское отражение: густые насупленные брови, хищный орлиный нос, тяжелую из-за бороды линию подбородка и гриву рассыпанных по плечам, чуть подернутых сединой волос с проблесками серебряных заколок. Он одет в обычную майку с обрезанным воротом и тренировочные штаны, но его, словно плащом, окутывает царственная мощь и ощущение непоколебимой воли, что покорили ее еще на первом прослушивании и которые до сих пор скрывались под обликом вежливого, чуть застенчивого англичанина.

Ричард ведет плечами, разворачивается с ленивой грацией человека, привыкшего повелевать, и окидывает ее с ног до головы таким пристальным, оценивающим взглядом, что Филиппа Бойенс — взрослая, успешная женщина — чувствует, что потекла.  
— Дамы, оставьте нас с мистером Армитиджем на минутку, — просто чудо, насколько ровно звучит ее голос.  
Тэми и Дженнифер — его гримерши — переглядываются, Эмма неуверенно косится на устроенную на спинке кресла шубу. С места не двигается ни одна.  
— Вымелись живо! — Филиппа не рявкает, совсем нет. Так, слегка повышает голос. Она сопродюсер, в конце концов, ей можно, тем более, что — аллилуйя! — девушки поспешно покидают трейлер и аккуратно прикрывают дверь. Прижимаясь к ней спиной, Филиппа поворачивает защелку замка наощупь, потому что Ричард, в два шага преодолевший разделяющее их расстояние, теперь буквально нависает над ней. Она открывает рот, хотя понятия не имеет, что хочет сказать или спросить, но он не оставляет ей шанса: подается вперед и даже не целует — сминает ее рот своими узкими, красиво очерченными губами, прижимая ее к двери горячим, словно он и правда только что от горна, телом.

Пальцы Филиппы путаются в жестких прядях его парика, борода колется, зажатая меж их телами металлическая заколка на косице больно давит на ключицу — и все равно это один из самых лучших поцелуев в ее жизни.  
— Ричард, — стонет она в его рот, — узбад…  
Ричард прижимается к ней еще сильнее, так, что она чувствует бедром внушительную выпуклость члена сквозь ткань его штанов. Ее ладони ласкают его обнаженные плечи, оглаживают бока, забираются под майку и ныряют вниз следом за жесткой порослью блядской дорожки. Член у Ричарда недлинный, но толстый, тяжелый, перевитый венами, с крупной, сочащейся смазкой головкой. Она изнывает от желания ощутить его тяжесть и вкус у себя во рту, но у Ричарда явно другие планы. Тяжело дыша, он отстраняется, упираясь ладонями в дверь по обе стороны от ее головы, и оглядывается.

Гримерка небольшая, они все такие: полки, пара кресел, зеркала, заставленная баночками и тюбиками стойка и метра два свободного пространства в середине. Он стаскивает на пол Ториновскую шубу и одним движением опрокидывает Филиппу на нее. Опомниться Филиппа не успевает — пуговицы ее рубашки с задорным стуком разлетаются по углам, жалобно звякает собачка замка и приходит конец молнии на юбке. Через пять секунд на ней не остается вообще ничего, кроме босоножек и прядей волос навалившегося сверху Ричарда. Прохладные заколки на его косах с каждым движением ласкают ее грудь, задевая торчащие соски. Мех под ней мягкий и теплый. Ричард по-королевски щедр на ласку, по-королевски неутомим, и по-королевски властен: он дает ей полапать себя за ягодицы, а потом заводит ее руки за голову и без усилий придерживает скрещенные запястья одной рукой, вбиваясь в нее с размеренностью кузнечного молота. И ей остается только выгибаться, подмахивать и сжимать его ногами сильнее, крепче, ближе и просить: «Еще, пожалуйста, Ричард, узбад, еще, еще…».

Уличный воздух обдает разгоряченное тело внезапной прохладой. Филиппа кутается в шубу, придерживая полы рукой, ибо концептуальный дизайн застежек не предусматривает. Она осторожно спускается со ступенек: босоножки все-таки на каблуках, а ноги после третьего раунда слегка разъезжаются. Площадка, как и три часа назад, живет своей суетливой жизнью, и если сопродюсер, разгуливающий средь бела дня в шубе с гномьего плеча на голое тело, кого и удивляет, так тут народ еще во время съемок «Властелина колец» и не на такое насмотрелся, привычные.

 

Филиппа садится в машину, ерзает, чувствуя под бедром влажный липкий мех, и тянется за ремнем безопасности, чтоб хоть как-то придержать разъезжающиеся полы: новозеландская полиция, конечно, толерантный народ, но обнаженки за рулем не оценит. Она выруливает с площадки, машет охранникам на проходной и хохочет, заметив в зеркале заднего вида их удивленные физиономии. Похоже, пришла пора пополнять ее список больших профессиональных удач. А может — размышляет она, уловив исходящий от мехового воротника слабый запах Ричарда — и не только профессиональных.


End file.
